


Tuesday 22

by ChickenBrown



Series: 365 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, ft mi habilidad de hacer todo triste/emocional, lenguaje de las flores
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenBrown/pseuds/ChickenBrown
Summary: Eren tiene el mismo sueño constantemente.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Series: 365 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742032
Kudos: 4





	Tuesday 22

El mismo sueño una vez más.

Al abrir los ojos Eren se encontraría a sí mismo en el mismo jardín de siempre. Hermoso y bien cuidado, con un camino de piedra que se extendía por todo el terreno. Múltiples arbustos y variadas plantas con flores de colores a los costados. Bancas debajo de la sombra de altos árboles y paredes tapizadas de enredaderas. Incluso con el cielo pintado de nubes grises se notaba la belleza y dedicación que se había invertido en cada rincón.

Durante este sueño Eren no podía más que escuchar el sonido de la fuerte lluvia repiqueteando en la sombrilla de color guinda que sostenía, y sus propios pasos sobre el camino de piedra. _Tac tac tac._ Tenía que limitarse a observar la borrosa escena que se presentaba ante él, sin ser capaz de controlar las acciones de su yo dentro del sueño.

Tras una caminata que parecía eterna, sin sentir la brisa que lo despeinaba, siempre llegaría exactamente al mismo lugar. El rincón del jardín siempre era el mismo, donde el camino se detenía abruptamente frente a un prominente arbusto de flores blancas como la nieve, que le llegaba hasta la altura de la cadera.

Ahí, encontraría siempre la misma flor, justo en la cima del arbusto, haciéndose notar por encima del resto. Siendo la única que podía ver con total claridad. Y la observaría durante un tiempo considerable, aunque también podría ser que su percepción se ralentizaba. Después, comenzaría a sentir un penetrante sentimiento de tristeza, que le haría sentir el pecho contraído, un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se inundarían de lágrimas.

Entonces, tras un parpadeo, Eren despertaría en medio de la tenue luz de la mañana, que apenas comenzaba a colarse por la ventana. A su lado, Jean dormía profundamente, con un brazo bajo la cabeza, y el otro rodeándolo lánguidamente. El recuerdo de la noche anterior, cuando habían ido a dormir con un beso de buenas noches, volvería y le traería aquel sentimiento de tristeza que había sentido en el sueño.

Mirando el rostro tranquilo de la persona que amaba tanto, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo tan cerca, su perfume impregnado en las sabanas; no solo la tristeza se acumularía en su pecho, también reencontraría sentimientos de inseguridad, la culpa y todas las dudas de las que creía haberse olvidado.

Y sabría con seguridad que ese sería un mal día.

Uno que podía extenderse de forma prolongada, haciendo los días grises, las noches frías. Días en los que flotaría a la deriva, hasta olvidarse de sí mismo.

Hoy, con las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos y la reprimenda mental por no ser capaz de deshacerse de aquellos sentimientos, dejó que la voz ronca de Jean lo trajera de vuelta a la realidad. Que sus caricias lo reconfortaran a pesar de los pensamientos que taladraban su cabeza como las gotas de la lluvia en su sueño. Y permitió que lo arropara para pasar una mañana entera recostados en la cama, sin dejarlo sentirse culpable por no aprovechar el día al máximo.

Por la noche, tomando un refrigerio mientras veían una película, Eren se dejaría arrullar por el sonido de la televisión y el calor del cuerpo que lo sostenía, y dejaría que su conciencia flotara lejos, hacia un nuevo sueño.

Un sueño donde los rayos del sol se hacen paso entre las nubes grises. Donde, al girarse, encuentra una sonrisa y una mano extendida.

Y recuerda.

Recuerda que no está solo.

**Author's Note:**

> Peeerfume de gardeniaaasss~(?)
> 
> ¡Hola! :D
> 
> ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.
> 
> ¿Cómo les va a ustedes con este ciclo escolar, si es que aún estudian? Si no, ¿qué tal les va con toda la situación?
> 
> Yo me encuentro sufriendo la continua desgracia que son las clases en línea, haha :'D
> 
> Pero en fin(?)
> 
> Una vez leí que soñar con gardenias en un jardín bien cuidado podía significar profunda tristeza, y por supuesto que terminé escribiendo esto. Está en mi computadora desde junio, pero olvidé publicarlo haha(?)
> 
> Espero volver pronto, muchas gracias por leer :'D
> 
> ¡Cuídense mucho! <3
> 
> Mis mejores deseos,  
> ChickenBrown.


End file.
